The present invention relates generally to a decorative product, and more particularly to a support frame of the decorative sheet product.
The construction of a ceiling makes us of a support frame which is fastened with the top of a structure for supporting the ceiling sheet product in conjunction with the fastening nails. The use of the conventional support frame results in a substantial decrease in the space between the ceiling and the floor. In addition, the conventional support frame takes up a large storage space.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide the decorative sheet product with a support frame free from the deficiencies of the conventional support frame described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a support frame comprising a plurality of longitudinal elements and horizontal elements perpendicular to the longitudinal elements. Each longitudinal element has a base portion which is provided with two slots opposite to each other and extending along the direction of the longitudinal axis of the base portion. The base portion is provided at one end thereof with a protrusion, and at other end thereof with a recess 28 complementary in shape to the protrusion. Each horizontal element has a main body which is provided at both ends thereof with a protruded block. The longitudinal elements and the horizontal elements are joined together to form the support frame in conjunction with the protrusion and the recess of the longitudinal elements, the protruded block of the horizontal elements, and the slots of the longitudinal elements.